Gandhi (Civ6)
for each met civilization (including India) that has founded a Religion and is not at war. Enemies receive double war weariness from fighting against Gandhi. |agenda-name = Peacekeeper |agenda-description = Never declares wars for which he can be branded a warmonger, and likes peaceful civilizations. Heavily dislikes warmongers. |religion = Hinduism |quote = Live as if you were to die tomorrow; learn as if you were to live forever. }} Mohandas Gandhi (2 October 1869 – 30 January 1948) was the ideological leader of the Indian Independence movement. He leads the Indians in Civilization VI. Gandhi is the ultimate peacekeeping civilization, never declaring war unless he's regaining lost ground. He's growing big cities and hoping no one wants to fight him. Intro Be kind, Gandhi Bapu, and you will find yourself surrounded by the true friends. Keep the Indian people safe, guarding them with magnificent elephant warriors. Your faith will guide you to peace and harmony. Keep your mind open, and be the change you want to see in the world. In-Game Gandhi's unique agenda is called Peacekeeper. He will resist starting or getting involved in wars if he might be branded a warmonger for doing so; he likes other leaders that keep the peace and dislikes warmongers. His leader ability is called Satyagraha. For each civilization India has met who has founded a religion and is not at war, India gets a significant boost in . Although the in-game text is unclear, for this bonus to apply, the other civilization must not be at war with any civilization, not just India. Civilizations fighting wars with India suffer additional happiness penalties. Detailed Approach Gandhi is an early Religion adopter, building Holy Sites, putting Stepwells next to them, and getting strong generation going (which becomes even stronger if he can stay at peace). But he isn't an exclusive Religion player; he'll actually never build Inquisitors, so other Religions can stick around (and reward him with their Follower Beliefs). If he doesn't have a chance to win a Religious Victory, he will try to pursue either the Science or Culture Victories, wherever his chance of victory is best. Lines Gandhi is voiced by Pawan Shukla. He speaks Hindi, but may switch to English in some of his lines. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: There is no shame in deterrence. Having a weapon is very different from actually using it. Agenda-based Disapproval: If you are so bloodthirsty, maybe it is better to put an end to your leadership. (यदि आप खून के इतने प्यासे हैं, तो आप के नेतृत्व को समाप्त करना ही बेहतर होगा. / Yadi aap khoon ke itne pyaase hain, toh aap ke netritva ko samaapt karna hi behtar hoga.) Attacked: My attempts to avoid violence have failed. An eye for an eye only makes the world blind. This is a quote that is often mis-attributed to Gandhi. Declares War: I can engage in this war without sacrificing morals. Don’t ask me how; you wouldn’t understand. (मैं नैतिकता की क़ुर्बानी दिए बिना इस जंग में हिस्सा ले सकता हूँ. मत पूछीयें कैसे, आप नहीं समझेंगे. / Main naitikta ki qurbaani diye bina iss jung mein hissa le sakta hoon. Mat poochhiye kaise, aap nahi samjhenge.) Defeated: You can chain me, you can torture me, you can even destroy this body, but you will never imprison my mind. (आप मुझे ज़ंजीरों में जखडे, यातनाएं दें, यहां तक की आप मेरे इस शरीर को नष्ट कर दें, पर आप मेरे मन को कभी क़ैद नहीं कर सकेंगे. / Aap mujhe zanjeeron mein jakhadein, yaatanaayein de, yahaan tak ki aap mere iss shareer ko nasht kar de, par aap mere mann ko kabhi qaid nahi kar sakenge.) This is an actual quote from Gandhi. Greeting: Hello, I am Mohandas Gandhi. My people call me Bapu, but please, call me friend. (मैं मोहनदास गाँधी हूँ. मेरे लोग मुझे बापू कहतें हैं. पर कृपया, मुझे मित्र कहें. / Main Mohandas Gandhi hoon. Mere log mujhe Baapu kehtein hain. Par kripya, mujhe mitra kahein.) Unvoiced Delegation: I have sent a trade delegation to you with gifts from our land: teas, sarees, and sitars. Denounced by Player: Your lies will not be believed by the wise, and the foolish will learn their lesson. Denounces Player: You are untrustworthy; this is the worst kind of violence. Invitation to Capital: I enjoy travel, perhaps I will one day visit your capital. Is it far? Would you tell me about it? Invitation to City: Come to our nearest city. We can listen to the wisdom of Vedic poetry, and perhaps learn something. Civilopedia entry Trivia * Gandhi appears in the Civilization VI announcement trailer. He is also, along with Montezuma and Pedro II, one of three leaders from Civilization V to return in vanilla Civilization VI. * Gandhi's diplomacy screen shows a small shrine in a forest alongside a river. * Gandhi's leader ability and agenda both reference his self-named style of nonviolent civil resistance. * Gandhi is sometimes seen holding a walking stick. * Throughout the Civilization series, Gandhi has spawned jokes within the community for being the world leader most likely to use nuclear weapons. Although his nuke-happiness came about as a result of an integer underflow error in [[Sid Meier's Civilization|the original Civilization]] and was maintained in later games as a tribute to the original, it was incorporated into Civilization VI as a hidden agenda called "Nuke Happy," which Gandhi has a 70% chance of having. Gallery File:Sddefault.jpg|Image of Gandhi from Civilization VI announcement trailer File:Yyz0o2r5bn76 civVI firstlook india hero.jpg|Promotional image of Gandhi File:Gandhi loadscreen (Civ6).jpg|Gandhi on the loading screen File:Gandhi with Walking Stick Statue.jpg|A statue of Gandhi with a walking stick (which appears to have inspired his in-game model) Videos Related achievements Category:Indian